1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a roll of material having consecutive and separable labels or tags. In particular, the present invention regards labels or tags that incorporate a detectable security element that protects goods from theft.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known to protect articles against theft by attaching a security element mounted in labels or tags to the articles. In addition, a detector is installed at an exit area of a building or room where the articles could be removed from the building or room without authorization. The security element interacts with the detector upon the movement of the security element within a detection area defined by the detector. The security element typically interacts electromagnetically, that is, through high-frequency waves, or magnetically.
The label or tag typically is supplied on a web or a roll of labels. The web or roll includes a plurality of labels placed end to end to one another. Each label includes a security element that is located at the same position when compared with the position of the security elements of other labels. The web or roll includes a substrate upon which each label is mounted via adhesive bonding. The substrate and label material are preferably configured so that the adhesive stays with the label material rather than on the substrate upon removal of the label from the substrate. Accordingly, the labels can be detached from the substrate either manually or by a suitable hand-held labeler. The detached labels are subsequently attached to an article to be protected by a layer of adhesive provided on the rear side of the label.
A known manner of manufacture of the web or roll includes dispensing an irregular pattern of security elements onto a substrate and later dispensing a regular pattern of labels onto the substrate. The dispensing of the labels results in each of the security elements having a label placed thereon and labels placed on the substrate that do not include a security element. A roller is used to press the labels after they have been dispensed. One disadvantage of using a roller is that it can result in the substrate, security element and/or label becoming skewed relative to one another, which can result in a faulty end product. Such skewing can also result in jamming of a label machine or a roll breaking due to labels adhering to one another.
Another disadvantage of the dispensing of an irregular patter of security elements is that there is the distinct possibility that a person stealing an article may be lucky and pick an article with a label that lacks a security element.
A third disadvantage of many processes and machines that generate labels with security elements is that there is a significant loss in product due to errors in alignment during the process.
Once the web or roll of labels with security elements has been manufactured, it can be sold to manufacturers or retailers of articles to be protected. In one example, the labels are applied to the articles to be protected and stocked in a retail establishment. If the article is presented to a cashier for purchase, the cashier deactivates the security element. This allows the buyer of the article to pass through the detector without incident. If an article does not have its security element deactivated, an audible and/or visual and/or electronic warning will occur if the security element passes through the detector. Thus, unauthorized removal of the article is detected.
In view of the above state of the art, an object of the present invention is to reduce the occurrence of skewing when labels are placed on a substrate.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a process and system that efficiently manufactures preprinted security element labels where all labels contain a security element.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a process and system that substantially reduce the amount of product lost during the manufacture of preprinted security element labels.